


In The Slums of Elementary Schools

by laserlemon, PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Redeemable Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: The start of school is stressful for everyone. But when Lucia comes out as transgender, she experiences a lash back she didn't expect. It's up to Beca and Luisa to make things right, though an unexpected hero comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the sound of the alarm clock going off that awoke the two. Beca’s eyes fluttered open to be met with the sight of a pale stomach lined with bright red lipstick kisses. She trailed her eyes up the body she was laying on to see Luisa’s eyes shoot open in confusion, the woman tugging slightly at the handcuffs which held her to the bed. Beca sat up and reached for the keys on the nightstand, freeing her wife from their kinky fuckery. The alarm droned on, and it wasn’t until they had their good morning kisses that they realized what time it was. “Dude, it’s 8:50. Get your ass up!” Beca squeaked, picking a random shirt off the floor and pulling it on. Luisa rubbed her eyes quickly, hopped off the bed, and followed suit by throwing on her polo from the night before. Beca pulled on last night’s skinny jeans and ran into the hallway, furiously trying to button the damn things. She knocked on each of the children’s doors hurriedly and shouted, “Kids, get the hell up! We’re gonna be late for your first day of school!” Luisa clambered down the stairs, her giraffe legs tripping her up as she stumbled into the kitchen to pack lunches. Beca ran through each bedroom, trying to find Emma, and her paranoid state was solved when she ran past the breakfast bar where Emma was calmly finishing a bowl of cereal.

“Emma, you don’t have time to eat! You’re all leaving in negative six seconds before you miss this damn bus!” Luisa screamed, haphazardly throwing a box of oatmeal cream pies in Kaspar’s bag. The other two children came running down the stairs, Lucia fully dressed, Kaspar pulling on his shirt, and they scramble to pull on their socks and shoes in a timely manner. Emma chugged the milk from her bowl, set it in the sink, and walked over to the shoe cubby to grab her shoes. Beca was making sure everyone had what they needed for school as Luisa was stuffing their lunches in their backpacks, completely missing Kaspar’s. The three kids were hurried out the door and were running for the bus stop when Kaspar realized he didn’t have his lunch. “Mama! I don’t have my—hmph! Th-thanks,” Kaspar whimpered, feeling his lunch hit him square in the chest after Luisa ran out and lobbed it at him. He turned and continued running for the bus, Luisa’s “Have a good day at school!” already lost on him. Luisa smiled from ear to ear while she placed her hands on her hips and called to Beca, “It’s a new record, Maus! Nearly sixty feet!”   


“Congratulations, but was throwing it at him really necessary?” Beca inquired, picking up the mess her wife made in her frantic attempt at packing lunches. Luisa laughed and went to Beca, finishing cleaning up quickly. Beca bent over to pick up an oatmeal creme pie off the floor and Luisa saw an opportunity to sneak up behind her. Luisa crept over to the bent over Beca and held the younger woman’s hips as she lightly pressed her own into them. Beca gasped and stood straight up, taking a step away from her wife and throwing the snack cake at her. Luisa chuckled at the spasms but proceeded to take Beca into her arms, placing her on the counter. The blonde tried to press a kiss to the shorter’s lips but was stopped by a finger. “No, no, no. You’re not going to pull that on me today. You know I have a meeting at ten,” Beca warned, pushing Luisa away slightly. “I’ll make this quick, I promise,” Luisa pouted. Beca saw the pleadingly wanting look in Luisa’s eyes, but knew she couldn’t so she kissed Luisa deeply and told her, “I know you will, but we have things to do.” Luisa whined, “I am one of those things to do. Please, Maus?” Beca knew she couldn’t say no to Luisa’s puppy eyes and while she knew she shouldn’t’ve, she had a quickie with Luisa right there in the kitchen.

*******

The three Meyer-Mitchell kids hopped off the bus, a new excitement fueling them as they got closer to the school building. Emma ran off with the older children to her more advanced classes while Lucia and Kaspar went to their own third grade class, staying close as to not get lost. They wandered the halls, eventually finding Miss Johnson’s classroom and walking into the millennial's color coordinated hell trap. They were told to find their seats after placing their backpacks in their designated cubbies and luckily Lucia and Kaspar were sitting near each other. All the students were seated and the teacher started attendance, Lucia stopping her when her name was called. “Lukas Meyer-Mitchell,” the teacher recited, oblivious to the yellow skirt the little girl was wearing. “Actually,” she raised her hand, “It’s Lucia. I use she, her, and hers pronouns, thank you.” The confession came as a surprise to most people in the classroom (for those who understood what it meant), especially the teacher, and when the teacher asked for an explanation, Lucia was glad to stand in front of her class and announce her gender identity. 

“I, my fellow students, am transgender. That means I was born as one thing, but identify as another. It’s not that hard to understand really. I was born a boy, but I always felt like a girl. I finally told my family and they were cool with it, so you guys can be too.” Lucia revealed, straightening her skirt before sitting back down. The teacher had no idea what to make of the situation but at least attempted to call the little girl by her new name, stuttering, “A-Alright then . . . L-Lucia. That was very . . . helpful?” The class erupted in a collection of whispers as the brunette behind the desk finished roll call and introduced herself. Kaspar glared around the room at everyone, telepathically telling them all, “If you have a problem, you can take it up with me,” and stopped when he got to his best friend, Chad Michaels. He figured he wouldn’t have a problem with Chad, so he just smiled and moved on. The rest of class was just introductions to each other and a getting to know you activities, then came lunch. Lunch flew by in a blur of oatmeal creme pies and estranged glances at Lucia. The only one who was looking at Lucia in a way that wasn’t strange was Jesse and Benji’s hispanic daughter, Elisa Leia Applebaum. She was Lucia’s age, had Emma’s brains, English as a second language, and a deep passion for Star Wars brought about by her father.

She was a nice tan color and had beautiful hazel eyes with long dark brown hair; Benji was the biological father, a woman named Florencia Fuentes was her biological mother. Being raised by Benji and his husband Jesse, the little girl developed an acceptance of difference that put her’s above most of her peers’ moral codes. She could barely speak English, but that didn’t stop her from talking to Lucia as they were walking out to recess, smiling warmly at the taller blonde. The two hung out for a while, bonding over love for Lucia’s new skirt, before Elisa was invited to a game of four square with some other ESL kids. Elisa asked if Lucia could play as well since she could speak Spanish, and while everyone was reluctant to agree, they still let her play. The kids all bounced the ball back and forth, taking turns running to get it when it rolled away, and Elisa claiming title as the  Campeón Cuadrado, or square champion. Lucia and Elisa were celebrating Elisa’s win when Chad Michaels came up behind the two and shouted at Lucia, “Hey, Tranny!”

The two girls froze and turned to face the antagonist, Lucia ready for a fight and Elisa ready to tell on him. Lucia glared at him sternly and took a step toward Chad, retaliating, “Excuse me, Chad. I hope you know that was rude.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it, faggot?” Chad, who was rolling his eyes, growled. Lucia tried to keep a tough girl facade on like her mother had so many times before, but hearing such a derogatory term just broke her, becoming mildly scared. Her head turned towards the ground and she grew silent, the short girl next to her only getting red-faced with anger. Seeing that Lucia was beaten down slightly, Chad invaded her space and shoved her in the shoulders in the hopes of knocking her down to the ground. He succeeded after two or three shoves, Lucia refusing to make eye contact and Elisa balling her hands into fists. Elisa was trying to stay out of it, but she couldn’t stand by when Chad made a frontal offense in saying, “C’mon tranny! Fight back!” She pushed him off and ran to go get help. Chad was undeterred by this, kicking at and pulling Lucia’s hair. Elisa ran around in a frantic state, looking desperately for Lucia’s siblings, and finally came across the two at the basketball court. Kaspar dribbling a ball and Emma reading a book, avoiding getting hit. Elisa hurried to them and screamed, “Kasper! Emma! Somebody hurt Lucia! Help!” 

This caught the attention of the two children as Emma’s head snapped up from her book furiously and Kaspar stopped moving entirely. Elisa nodded for them to follow her and ran back to where she left Lucia. When they got there, Lucia was curled up in a small ball, crying, and her lower lip was bleeding just like her pride was. She had some bruises on her arms from the pushing and marks on her shins from Chad’s Nikes. She refused to look at either one of them, but she did manage to whimper, “I-I’m sorry. I-I couldn’t stop him.” Emma and Kaspar helped her up, both pulling her into a hug. Emma nodded toward Elisa and whispered, “She’ll take you to the nurse. We’ll be in soon.” With that, Elisa helped Lucia inside to the nurse while Emma and Kaspar scanned the playground for the son of a bitch they would take down. When they spotted him, they ran at him with the force of a great typhoon, all the force of the raging rivers, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Chad stopped playing when he saw the two approach him, anticipating another fight, and pretended he did nothing to harm Lucia. “Hello, Kaspar and Kaspar’s sister. What can I do for you on this fine day?” he smirked, playing dead with information. “My name is Emma Meyer-Mitchell. You hurt my sister, prepare to die.” the older girl spoke, cracking her knuckles.

Chad laughed at the smaller girl, stepped toward them both, and leaned down to say, “That tranny can go die.” Kaspar had enough and punched his fist at who used to be his best friend. Chad stumbled back and Emma swung at him too. Before they could get him more, Chad scrambled away and got to his feet, attacking them back. He went between them, thinking he could get them both, but they stepped out of the way. Kaspar caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back up, holding him by the arms. “I got him!” Kaspar yelled, indicating Emma’s turn to hit him. Emma stalked toward the boys and swung her small fists at them, hitting Chad repeatedly. She kept punching, all of her anger at his transphobia expressed through her fists. Kaspar held him down, Emma punched him, and some other kid snitched. Soon enough, a teacher was over to them and pulling them off of each other, keeping them separate. “You two to the office now! Somebody get Chad to the nurse! This is not a pleasant way to start the school year!” the teacher yelled, glaring at Emma and Kaspar. The two accepted their fate and walked to the office with a new sense of dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maus? Ja, the school would like you to come in,” Luisa explained, pulling into a parking spot in the school parking lot. “What’s wrong? Or, better question, who did what?” Beca asked, hoping to get a non-violent answer. Luisa stopped the car, pulled the key out of the ignition, and leaned back in her seat, running an aggravated hand over her face. “Apparently, Kaspar and Emma beat up some kid. They won’t tell me anything further,” Luisa answered, trying to calm down. “They  _ what _ ?” Beca gasped, packing her things to leave. “Ja. They need both parents to attend a meeting. Please hurry, Maus,” Luisa sighed, dropping her free hand into her lap. Beca hurried and threw her packed bag over her shoulder before saying her quick goodbyes to the receptionist and heading out to her car. She jangled her keys, unlocking her car as quickly as she could. “I’ll be there soon. Love you, bye,” Beca hung up, throwing the door open and climbing into her car. Luisa huffed out one more rough breath and stepped out of her car, nearly slamming her car door in frustration. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and marched from her car to the front entrance of the school. She pushed through the doors and got past the security there to see Lucia in the nurse’s office, a few bandages on her face.

“Luce, what happened to you?” she wheezed, kneeling in front of her daughter. “That’s irrelevant, Mama. Look at what happened to my skirt!” The little girl whined, pulling at the bottom of her skirt and gesturing to the small bloodstains on the yellow fabric. Luisa held both sides of her daughter’s face and kissed her forehead before hugging the girl, chuckling at her childish nature. “I can get that out easy, I promise. Now, come along. Your siblings are in trouble,” Luisa whispered, grabbing her daughter’s hand and taking her to the office. Luisa was immediately guided to a small office labeled, “Dr. Abernathy McKadden-Fingeberger” and she walked in, seeing Kaspar and Emma sitting in two chairs in front of the desk. Lucia let go of her mother’s hand and sat next to her sister. “Mrs. Meyer-Mitchell, it’s nice to see you. Will your husband be joining us?” the blonde woman behind the desk stood to greet Luisa. “Nice to meet you as well. My wife will be joining us, not a husband. I apologize for any confusion,” she responded accepting the handshake. Dr. AMF nodded stiffly as she tried not to laugh at how coincidental the situation was and continued, “Well, I’m sure she’s just like a husband.” Luisa, in the back of her mind, thought there was an underlying homophobic plot here, but laughed along like she hadn’t noticed the subtle comment. 

“Why are my kids in the office on the first day of school?” Beca asked, walking into the small room. “Mom, it isn’t what it looks like,” Kaspar tried defending, but Beca put a hand up to silence him. Beca chastely gave Luisa a kiss and sat down on the opposite side of Kaspar, completing the Meyer-Mitchell family line that started with Luisa and ended with Beca. Beca stared holes into the side of Dr. AMF’s head as she waited to be informed on why she was called out of a meeting. Lately, she had been fairly pissed off with everything and while she tried to hide it from Luisa, Luisa knew her too well to know when she was stressed. “I called you in to discuss a situation that happened at recess. Your children,” Dr. AMF gestured to Kaspar and Emma, “have taken to beating up a fellow classmate, Chad Michaels. They have yet to defend themselves and the girl wouldn’t speak ‘without a lawyer present’, so we had to call you,” Dr. AMF spoke, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Beca rolled her eyes as a way of saying “Well, she would do that” and huffed out a breath before she turned back to Dr. AMF, asking, “Is there any way we could clear this up quickly because I have an important meeting to get back to?”

“Ma’am, your children just broke a student’s nose, there is no ‘clearing this up quickly’. Quite frankly, they should be suspended because they refuse to explain why they did what they did,” The principal explained, folding her hands over her desk. Beca’s patience was wearing thin and Luisa could see it written all over her face. Beca’s expression was deadpanned and she looked like she wanted to tear Dr. AMF’s throat out. Truthfully, Beca already had enough and it wasn’t even fifteen minutes into the meeting. “Kaspar Nikola Meyer-Mitchell! Emma Paisley Meyer-Mitchell! Explain to me what you did and why before I drag you out of this office,” Beca gritted, pulling the children in question towards her. Kaspar looked solemnly down at his shoes and awkwardly scuffed the soles against the terribly colored carpet while Emma stood confidently and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not going to say a thing until Gail here leaves so we can properly tell you,” Emma negotiated, glaring at Beca. Luisa got up and switched seats to the one next to Beca, the sudden disrespect from her daughter annoying her. Luisa uncrossed Emma’s arms, holding one of Emma’s tiny wrists in each hand, and scolded, “That is enough. Now since you won’t tell us, Kaspar, you will.” 

Kaspar looked up at Luisa and then to Beca before speaking. “Well, now that I look back on it, we did throw it out of proportion and—” He was cut off by Emma. “Chad Michaels, the dick in question, called Lucia a tranny and we weren’t having it. I’m still not done with him, but apparently, Kassie over here is.” the girl growled, crossing her arms again. Beca and Luisa looked at Emma for the crude comment then at each other with the same fire in their eyes. They were both outraged at what had actually happened and got truly pissed when they saw the nonchalance and annoyance on Dr. AMF’s face. They both shot up out of their seats, but Luisa was the first to go at the principal. Luisa slammed her hands down on the low desk and pointed a finger directly in Dr. AMF’s face. She got extremely close to the woman and sneered, “Don’t fucking brush this off like it’s nothing. I am not afraid to treten Sie diesen neunjährigen Esel und lassen Sie ihn für das bezahlen, was er meiner Tochter angetan hat.” Luisa’s animosity made Dr. AMF back up slightly, but her slight threat didn’t seem to faze the older woman. “What’s been done about this little shit, hm? You have my kids in here for self-defense, but the kid accused of a hate crime is walking free? This is grade A bullshit.” Beca seethed, pushing to the principal’s desk next to her fuming wife.

Dr. AMF stood to gain some leverage over the two women and spouted, “Mrs. Meyer-Mitchell! This is inappropriate behavior in front of children and I suggest you take it down before I have to call security.” At that, Luisa and Beca backed up a little but were still raging. “You should call security on this Chad Michaels because if anything, he was acting inappropriately!” Luisa shouted, shooting daggers into the principal. Dr. AMF seemed to understand, but she made a fatal mistake with her next line. “Listen. I’m sure he meant nothing by it and I’m sure your son Lukas will be able to forgive him,” Dr. AMF tried calming, completely disregarding the child’s gender identity. Lucia stepped up next, completely outraged by this behavior. “Excuse me, Dr. Bitchass, I was and never will be a boy. I will give you one chance to fix your statement before I fix you, do you understand me?” the little girl screamed, standing on her chair to match the height of the rude woman in front of her. “Now, do you have something to say? If it isn’t along the lines of ‘I’m deeply sorry, Lucia. Chad will be handled right away and I hope you can get the blood out of your fabulously new yellow skirt.’ I will not hesitate to have you fired.” Lucia quieted down, her voice more threatening. Dr. AMF’s eyes widened at the little girl before her and sat down, more intimidated by Lucia than Luisa and Beca. 

Beca glanced at Lucia’s skirt, saw the blood stains, and began to rummage through her purse for something. When she had found what she wanted, she haphazardly threw it sideways at Lucia, the Oxy Clean pen hitting the small girl in the stomach. Lucia managed to catch it before it dropped to the floor and hurriedly read the instructions before starting to rub the tip against the stains. Seeing the principal was compliant, Beca and Luisa stood before her and made their final decision. “Chad better get suspended for his actions and our children will take their suspension for retaliation respectfully. Are we finished here?” Beca demanded, looking to Luisa to confirm the plans. Luisa nodded her acceptance and looked back to Dr. AMF. “I believe that is a fair punishment. I still have to discuss the details with the Michaels, but Kaspar and Emma should receive a week’s suspension. Is that alright?” Dr. AMF asked, turning to Lucia for an answer. The little girl looked up from her laundering and spoke, “Two days suspension for Kas and Em. A week for Chad.” Dr. AMF was about to object, but a glare from Lucia shut her up. “Two days it is. You are dismissed to grab your belongings. Thank you,” the principal spoke standing to offer a handshake to Beca and Luisa, both who denied. The family exited the office and went their ways, Luisa taking the children home with her.

********

The PTA meeting later that night was horrendous. The forced gathering of the parents of the school was a bad combination of gays, homophobes, and spiked coffee. This was the worst part of the school year by far and Beca couldn’t have agreed with Luisa more when she said, “I’d rather slam my tongue in a car door than listen to this scheisse.” They went anyway. The kids were at home with Pieter and his boyfriend Aksel, so Beca figured they might as well go. They arrived at the meeting, Beca got a cup of coffee and Luisa flopped into a seat. The brunette was pouring in sugar when she heard a gentle voice next to her, “I’m sorry. I really am.” She looked over and saw Jesse clutching his own coffee cup, avoiding eye contact. Beca knew she should just give him a second chance, but she didn’t really think he deserved it yet. The way he made her suffer was still slightly hurting and she knew he was truly sorry for what he had done. Beca looked directly at him and mildly snapped, “I know you are Jesse. But you can’t expect me to forgive you after all you’ve done and act like nothing happened. My dad still won’t talk to me but I don’t care anymore. If he won’t accept me, that’s fine. I have a family now and that’s all that matters.”

Beca went back to her spot next to Luisa, huffing out the little bit of frustration, and rested her head on Luisa’s shoulder, melting into her wife’s warmth. Luisa wrapped her arm around Beca, pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head for comfort. They sat for a while, other parents arriving and getting coffee. Most of them formed a group and started gossiping. The hot topic of the day was Chad Michaels suspension. “Why’d he get suspended? Wasn’t he the one beat up?” some parent asked, obviously not knowing the whole story. “I heard he kicked some tranny’s ass, some little immigrant snitched on him, and two other faggots beat him up,” another parent responded, not even trying to be quiet anymore. Beca tensed up immediately, recognizing the conversation as the story relived in the office earlier that day. “Who beat him up?” the same parent questioned. “I heard it was the lesbians’ kids. I heard they got the tranny, too. I don’t understand why they’d let their son wear girls’ clothes,” the other parent fake whispered, not trying to hide anything. Beca’s head was clouded by anger from earlier today and the newfound rage that coursed through her veins at the moment and she couldn’t control herself at this point. She stood up forcefully, smashing the coffee cup in her hand, and death stared the gossiping parents. The coffee spewed everywhere, drenching Luisa’s pant leg, but Beca didn’t notice or care. Luisa jumped back at the sudden heat and wetness and stood up with Beca, placing her hand on Beca’s shoulder to console her.

Beca whipped around, giving the same stare to her wife, and complained, “No, Luisa! I’ve had it with these people! They talk about our kids like they’re some freaks like  _ we’re _ freaks! I’m tired of it and I don’t know what to do!” All of Beca’s painful emotions rushed to her at once and made her start crying hysterically, covering her face with her hands. Luisa quickly pulled Beca into her chest, whispering words of comfort, and was about to go ballistic on everyone when Jesse and Benji came up next to them. “Qué carajo real te pasa? Te crías como adultos burlándose de un niño! Lo que Chad hizo fue un crimen de odio y aquí lo estás excusando como idiotas ignorantes! Y esa "pequeña niña inmigrante que se burló" es mi hija, así que realmente apreciaría si te callas de ella. Si alguna vez la insultas, me insultas y no quieres meterte con un enojado Benji!” Benji yelled, upset that a group of adults are making fun of not only Beca’s kid but his. Everyone in the room looked at him, confused as to what he was saying. Jesse put a hand on his husband’s back and pulled him to his side. Jesse gestured towards his flustered husband before speaking, “What my husband meant was that you guys are a bunch of dicks. Making fun of a child because she’s transgender? What is wrong with you? The ‘little immigrant girl that snitched on him’ is our daughter, born in the United States. She has Spanish as a first language, but that doesn’t mean she’s any less American than any of your brats. Another thing, their daughter is transgender, why the fuck does that matter to you? It’s not your kid! Stop worrying about it! Damn! If you have anything to say about my family or theirs ever again, you’ll have me to fucking deal with. I will have my lawyers on you so fucking fast, so don’t even try.” 

Jesse let out one more harsh breath before he tossed his coffee out and turned to walk out of the meeting. He didn’t get halfway down the hall before he was stopped, turned around, and hugged. The hug didn’t surprise him as much as the person who hugged him did. Beca was holding him firmly around the waist, burying her face in his chest. He reluctantly returned the hug and relaxed into the woman’s grip, resting his head on hers. It had been so long since either one of them hugged the other like this, but Jesse couldn’t help but wonder why Beca was hugging him. He pulled away first, looked into her eyes, and wiped away the tears that wet her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry,” Beca whispered, breaking eye contact. She was sorry she shut him out for so long, sorry she never forgave him, sorry she didn’t know how to explain. “I’m sorry, Jesse. You were truly sorry for what you did and I didn’t forgive you. So that’s what I’m doing now. I forgive you, Jesse. You don’t have to recognize Emma as your daughter because she has Luisa, but I think you at least deserve to meet her after what you did. I know your daughter was insulted, but you didn’t have to stand up for mine and Luisa’s,” Beca ranted, staring down at the ground. Jesse couldn’t have been happier that he was finally accepted by Beca and he scooped her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “Oh, Becs! You don’t know what it means for you to say that. But yes, I would love to meet Emma if it’s alright with both of you,” Jesse said, noticing Luisa walk up to them.

Beca cringed at the old nickname and untangled herself from Jesse’s arms, trading them for Luisa’s warm body. Luisa picked up Beca bridal-style and held her against her own body, telling Jesse, “Ja. It’s fine. I just need to get her home now. She has had enough for today.” Jesse nodded his goodbyes before letting the two women leave, knowing he had redeemed himself after all these years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> . . . treten Sie diesen neunjährigen Esel und lassen Sie ihn für das bezahlen, was er meiner Tochter angetan hat. - kick this nine-year-old's ass, and make him pay for what he did to my daughter.
> 
> Qué carajo real te pasa? Te crías como adultos burlándose de un niño! Lo que Chad hizo fue un crimen de odio y aquí lo estás excusando como idiotas ignorantes! Y esa "pequeña niña inmigrante que se burló" es mi hija, así que realmente apreciaría si te callas de ella. Si alguna vez la insultas, me insultas y no quieres meterte con un enojado Benji! - What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re grown ass adults making fun of a child! What Chad did was an inexcusable hate crime and you’re ignorance can’t see that, you idiots! And that “little immigrant girl who snitched” is my daughter, so I'd appreciate if you shut up about her. If you ever insult her, you insult me and you do not want to mess with an angry Benji.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of hot dogs, cotton candy, and childish sweat filled the room which was converted from the cafeteria and gym adjacent to it to a large eating area and dance floor. Beca and Luisa led their kids through the hoards of people to a small table. “We’ll be here if you need anything at all. Scream if something’s wrong, okay?” Luisa spoke, crouching down to eye level with them. Beca plopped down at the small table and watched as the small children ran off to various places. Kaspar ran off with some of his friends, not including Chad, Emma ran off to the dance floor where they were playing “Watch Me” by Silento, and Lucia ran off to a far corner where Elisa was standing with a ball of cotton candy in her hand. Luisa, seeing her children content, stood up and went to find something to drink. She walked around for what felt like ages, eventually finding a table covered with juice boxes. She groaned slightly but picked up two for her and Beca before heading back to the table where Beca looked like she was in minor pain. “Is something wrong Maus?” Luisa asked, holding out a juice box to Beca. Beca looked up from her hands that were covering her face, accepted the juice box, and answered, “Yeah, Cat. I just need to talk to you later is all.” Luisa nodded, wary of Beca’s behavior. ‘She’ll explain later,’ the blonde thought, assuring herself nothing was wrong.

Lucia approached Elisa giddily, skipping lightly, and stopped in front of her. Lucia had a wide smile across her face and it only faltered when she perceived Elisa’s shy mood. Lucia toned down her excitement a little before she proceeded with trying to cheer up her best friend. Lucia tilted her head to the side, peered at her friend, and asked, “Qué está mal?” Elisa shrugged her shoulders, “ Me gusta alguien, no es nada .” Lucia was surprised by the news, but couldn’t help pry Elisa for more news. Lucia piped up and continued, “Oh my gosh! Who is it?” Elisa half understood Lucia’s question and nervously picked at her cotton candy, eating a few pieces. Elisa inherently stared at the gym floor and tried to pay attention to something other than the taller girl. It wasn’t until Lucia asked again that Elisa finally responded, “Me gusta . . . y-you, Lucie. I like you.” Lucia was taken back slightly, but once she processed the information her smile grew. “Well, I can do something about that, now can’t I?” the blonde girl whispered to herself, looking at the girl in front of her. Lucia grabbed Elisa’s hand and kissed the back of it. “ Quieres ser mi novia?” Lucia asked, lacing her fingers with Elisa’s. Elisa’s face lit up with joy and excitement as she jumped up and down in place, hugging Lucia tightly. “Si,” Elisa whispered before she hugged Lucia once more and shoved the rest the of her cotton candy in Lucia’s mouth.

Lucia and Elisa were giggling through mouthfuls of candy floss, happy with each other. Emma was in the middle of the gym-turned-dance floor and was whipping and nae-naeing the shit out of her classmates. Kaspar was sitting near the stage, retelling the story of how he beat up Chad. Luisa and Beca sat watching them all from their table in the cafeteria-turned-dining area and enjoyed the small contentment they got from the moment. Beca moved closer to Luisa, snuggling into Luisa’s side, and felt Luisa wrap her arm around her. Beca closed her eyes for not even a second before Luisa pulled her into her lap, settling Beca’s head into her chest. Beca curled up there and tried to sort out her thoughts so she could talk to Luisa after this party. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light nudge from Luisa. “Maus, I believe someone would like to speak with us,” the blonde informed, a laugh audible in her voice. Beca opened her eyes and Elisa was kneeling in front of them, fingers laced with Lucia’s. “Mrs. Meyer-Mitchell and Mrs. Meyer-Mitchell, I like your daughter and I would like to ask her hand in courtship,” the little Hispanic girl declared. Upon hearing the reference to  _ The Princess Bride _ , Beca burst out laughing and looked back and forth between Luisa and Elisa, finishing with Luisa. Luisa didn’t know what was so funny until Beca whispered an explanation in her ear, causing the older woman to start laughing too.

Elisa’s face deadpanned and she looked up to Lucia for some guidance. “I will have you know, this is the first proposition I’ve received that is worth pursuing. This is no laughing matter. I would have expected such behavior from Mom, but not you Mama,” Lucia warned. The comment made Luisa stifle her laughter and straighten up. “I formally apologize if I have dented your grace, Lady Elisa. Your courtship proposition of sorts is deemed acceptable. You may have my daughter’s hand,” Luisa smiled, playing up the joke, though it was a serious deal to Elisa and Lucia. After Elisa huffed out a small, frustrated breath, she stood and formally bowed her exit to which Luisa nodded her gratitude. “Okay, what was that, Maus?” Luisa asked once Elisa and Lucia were out of earshot. Beca sat up in Luisa’s lap, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck, and kissed Luisa’s cheek softly. “I believe Lucia . . . has a girlfriend. And you just consummated it in a non-sexual way,” Beca answered playfully. Luisa’s eyes shot wide at the realization of what she just did, but she gave Beca a devious look when she heard a song start playing. MC Hammer blared through the speakers and all the kids started jumping around haphazardly, having heard this on their parents’ guilty pleasures playlists. Beca looked out to an empty spot in the middle of the dance floor and stood up, dragging Luisa with her. Beca started dancing eagerly, singing “U Can’t Touch This” with as much grace as she could and slaying Hammer Time as much as a thirty-something could. 

When Beca and Luisa fell into rhythm together, all the children noticed and stopped dancing, gawking at them like they were crazy. Emma and Kaspar saw them from where they were standing and shook their heads before falling into line next to them. Their parents had taught them this dance as a family building activity and forced them to do it every time it came on. Even if they were in the middle of a grocery store. So there they were, the whole Meyer-Mitchell family minus Lucia dancing to “U Can’t Touch This”. All the other parents stared at them weirdly but began moving to the music anyway, their confidence slowly building. It wasn’t until the next song began playing that all the parents headed to the dancefloor to dance. “Hey Ya!” by Outkast blared through the speakers and Lucia almost died upon hearing the lyrics. Luisa, Beca, Emma, Kaspar, and now Lucia busted out their rehearsed choreography, smiling and laughing like a bunch of maniacs. They danced out the entire song, a spotlight put on them about halfway through. The family finished their choreo, all coming into a family hug. Beca and Luisa stood up, stretching out, and announced, “Alright children. I think it’s time we went home.” Beca knew she shouldn’t be doing so much physical activity so she wanted to call it a night. It was getting close to the kids’ bedtimes anyway.

The children lightly groaned then yawned a bit and finally admitted defeat. Kaspar took Beca’s hand while Emma took Luisa’s hand, ready to go, but Lucia had run off again. Beca headed out to the car as Luisa looked for their third child, darting her gaze all around the gym. She spotted Lucia in a corner with Elisa and stalked to her, Emma in tow. By the time Luisa got to Lucia, Lucia had already given Elisa a peck on the cheek goodbye and said, “Te amo.” Luisa shook her head at her daughter’s antics and threw the girl over her shoulder. Looking back at Elisa over Luisa’s shoulder, Lucia threw the small girl a kiss and exclaimed, “Adios mi amor!” Elisa, realizing Lucia’s overdramatics, shouted, “Siempre te recordaré, mi amor! El gigante no puede mantenernos separados por mucho tiempo!” Luisa picked up what the little girl yelled and turned around to scold her, but she was attached to her father Jesse. He waved over at Luisa who just nodded and squinted at Elisa. Lucia was giggling and Emma was full on cackling. Luisa quickly admonished the children she had in Danish and dragged them out to the car, seeing Kaspar had already fallen asleep. She quickly drove them all home and carried two children inside while Beca hobbled with Kaspar, complaining about his weight.

“You could’ve chosen a different child, Maus,” Luisa advised, hurling Lucia onto her bed with one arm. “Plus, I got two,” she added, throwing Emma’s door open before doing the same to Emma. The small girl landed on the edge of her bed and then slid off, landing on the floor with a thud. Luisa shrugged then stated, “Almost.” Beca rolled her eyes, dragging Kaspar to his room that was conveniently at the end of the hallway. She dropped Kaspar on the bean bag chair by his door, too lazy to pick him up to put him in bed. She kissed his forehead and left for her and Luisa’s bedroom at the other end of the hall, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. She removed her shoes and laid down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She knew she had to tell Luisa so she called out to her wife. “Cat, can you come here?” Beca rolled onto her back as Luisa mounted the bed and crawled up Beca’s body, resting her head on Beca’s chest. Luisa relaxed her body into Beca’s and felt Beca hold her around the shoulders. “What is it, Maus?” Luisa yawned. Beca spread her legs so Luisa rested more comfortably on her body and began, “So, you know those ‘meetings’ I’ve had to go to fairly early in the morning?” Luisa nodded her head and started to become concerned with where Beca was taking this conversation.

“Well, I was actually going to see Pieter,” Beca confessed, expecting Luisa to get mad. Luisa certainly was surprised because she lifted herself off Beca and glared her in the eyes. Fearing the worst, Luisa planted her hands angrily on either side of Beca’s head and warned Beca through her eyes. Beca knew how she felt about cheating, especially when it came to spouses, and was wary on her wording. “What are you trying to say, Beca?” Luisa gritted through her teeth. Beca tried calming Luisa through her calm gaze and took one of Luisa’s hands into her own, guiding it to her stomach. “Well, remember when we talked about expanding a bit further?” Beca recalled, indirectly telling Luisa important news. “Ja, what does that—Oh!” Luisa realized, noting where her hand was positioned and what Beca was implying as the notion clicked in her head. “You’re preg—”

“Ja, Cat. I am,” Beca responded, getting smothered with kisses instantly. All the angry emotions were exchanged for elated ones, causing Luisa to suffocate Beca with kisses. Luisa pushed Beca’s shirt up and felt the small baby bump forming on her wife. Luisa went to kiss down Beca’s neck as she slid her hands down to the waistband of Beca’s pants. “Ah, ah, ah. Not tonight, Horny Dorito,” Beca reprimanded, removing Luisa’s hands from her pants. Both knew how much Luisa loved Doritos and the spurious nickname just made the two of them laugh. Luisa pouted but positioned her head on Beca’s stomach instead, nuzzling her face into the woman’s stomach. Once they had both recounted the past few weeks, they knew their whole family was going to be full with the one on the way. Beca and Luisa couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Qué está mal? - What's wrong?  
> Me gusta alguien, no es nada. - I like someone, it's nothing.  
> Me gusta . . . y-you, Lucie. - I like . . . y-you Lucie.  
> Quieres ser mi novia? - Will you be my girlfriend?  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Adios mi amor - Goodbye, my love.  
> Siempre te recordaré, mi amor! El gigante no puede mantenernos separados por mucho tiempo! - I will always remember you, my love! The giant can not keep us apart for long!


End file.
